My Wish
by HaikuReSanovA
Summary: Ketika seluruh dunia tidak memperdulikanku. Saat aku tidak pernah dianggap ada dan tidak dibutuhkan. Aku ingin...


AN: Hai Minna~ ^.^ lama ngak ketemu! Ada sekitar enam bulan ya? Owh!~ Sorry buat yang nungguin 'Demon'

Re ngak ada mood buat nulis nih! Bisa dibilang semi hiatus juga sih, Hehe ==' *geplaked*

Tapi kalo ada waktu Re pasti lanjutin. Ngak mungkin dong Re nelantarin SasuNaru, eh, NaruSasu maksudnya _

Dan juga buat fic-fic Re lainnya. Re minta maaaaf banget! *bungkuk-bungkuk* o.o

Oya, ni fic Re buat khusus buat nyambut ulangan semesteran Re di sini *Ugh! Mampus!*

Oke DAH! Met baca deh!

**HaikuReSanovA: Kenapa dunia tidak adil padaku. Seakan semua kesalahan adalah salahku. Tidakkah kalian tahu jika aku menderita? **

**Kuharap...Malaikat Kematian segera menjemputku...**

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Title: Death with Smile

Pair: NaruSasu

Rating: T

Genre: Hurt/comfort

**Warning: Fanfic ini adalah perasaan Re. Disini Re adalah Sasuke. Jadi masalah dan keinginan Sasuke adalah cerminan dari masalah dan keinginan Re...**

Aku muak

Aku benci

Aku merasa dunia tidak adil bagiku

Untuk apa...

Aku ada di dunia ini...

Jika aku bahkan tidak pernah dianggap ada

Tidak dibutuhkan...

Oleh siapapun...

My wish

Aku paling suka berada di tempat ini. Begitu tenang dan damai. Ya, aku begitu suka duduk berjam-jam di tepi danau ini. Bahkan pernah suatu kali aku duduk di tepi danau ini sampai fajar menyingsing.

Dan jika kalian ingin tahu, tidak ada yang memperdulikanku. Orang tuaku? Jangan pernah berharap mereka akan peduli padaku. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Bahkan untuk menanyakan keberadaankupun tidak pernah terbersit dibenak mereka.

Kakakku? Dia telah lama pergi, muak dengan isi rumah kami yang penuh dengan pertengkaran. Rumah yang tidak pernah terasa seperti rumah. Dan dia membiarkanku sendirian di 'rumah' yang dingin dan pengap itu.

Masihkah mereka keluargaku? Lupakan, aku tidak ingin mengingat mereka. Mengingat mereka selalu membuatku sakit.

Sekarang kau akan bertanya apa aku memiliki teman. Teman? Apa itu? Apa nama merek baju? Apa nama minuman keras yang baru saja diluncurkan? Aku tidak butuh dan mereka tidak membutuhkanku. Aku tidak butuh penjilat yang hanya menginginkan harta dan nama besar orang tuaku. Memanfaatkanku dengan mulut manis mereka. Memuakkan!

Aku telah membuang jauh-jauh kata teman dalam hidupku. Aku tidak butuh mereka.

Dan apa berikutnya kau akan bertanya apa aku memiliki seorang kekasih? Jawabannya, tidak. Aku benci ikatan pribadi. Jika mereka hanya mengincar ketampanan dan uang, bukan mencintaiku dengan tulus. Percuma, lebih baik mereka menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku tidak butuh lintah ditanganku.

Dan aku begitu menyukai duduk termenung di tempat ini. Menyesali hidupku, membenci hidupku, mengutuk mereka yang tidak memperdulikanku. Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan? Aku tidak memiliki apa-apa, aku muak dengan hidupku.

Jadi untuk apa?

Tidak ada yang mencintaiku, tidak ada yang membutuhkanku, aku membenci mereka, aku tidak memiliki satu orangpun disisiku.

Jadi untuk apa?

Aku lebih berharap untuk mati...

**~_~ ****death with smile****~_~**

"Teme!"

Sasuke yang tengah duduk direrumputan menoleh dengan pandangan kosong ke arah suara itu. Samar-samar dia bisa melihat sosok berwarna orange mendekat ke arahnya.

"Oi, Teme!"

Kini Sasuke bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang sebaya dengannya berdiri tepat dihadapan Sasuke.

"Hn," hanya itu respon Sasuke.

"Tidak sopan! Apa hanya itu yang bisa kau katakan jika ada yang berbicara padamu?" tuntut sosok dihadapannya.

"Berisik! Siapa kau sampai berani berbicara seperti itu padaku?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Aku?" ujar sosok dihadapannya sinis. "Aku Namikaze Naruto," katanya bangga.

"Hn." Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hei! Dengarkan aku!"

"..."

"Hei..."

"..."

"Oi, Teme!"

"..."

"Brengsek!" kesabaran Naruto habis sudah. Dia menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, membuat mereka berhadapan. "Jangan memalingkan wajahmu jika aku sedang bicara, Teme," katanya tajam.

Sasuke tidak membalas, dia hanya memandang kedua mata Naruto lurus-lurus, tidak ada sinar kehidupan disana. Semua tampak mati.

Perlahan cengkraman tangan Naruto dikerah Sasuke lepas. "Apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Teme?" tanyanya pelan.

"Mati."

Kata itu diucapkan dalam keputusasaan, tanpa minat pada kehidupan.

Mereka terdiam, masing-masing sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sasuke memandang langit di atasnya.

"Teme."

"..."

"Teme..."

"..."

"Teme..."

"..."

"Teme~" Naruto menggunakan nada manja yang ganjil.

"..."

"Teme~" Naruto masih bersikeras.

"..."

"Teme~"

"Apa?" Sasuke yang kesal akhirnya menjawab.

Naruto menyeringai. "Ikut aku!"

Tanpa menunggu protes dari Sasuke, Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke dan membawanya ke danau.

"Apa yang-"

BYURR!

Naruto telah mendorong Sasuke ke air.

"Sial! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Sasuke marah. Kini seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sementara Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Hahaha...! Kau lucu, Teme!"

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada berbahaya. Naruto mengangguk masih dengan tertawa-tawa, sama sekali tidak menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengancam. "Makan ini, Dobe!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Sasuke mencipratkan air ke wajah Naruto.

"Ap-ap-apa-" Nauto gelagapan. "Ck, sialan! Kubalas kau, Teme!"

Dan jadilah mereka perang air, masing-masing dengan jiwa yang tidak ingin mengalah.

"Ha..ha..! Makan itu Dobe! Ini hukuman karena menjatuhkanku!" seru Sasuke. Dia tidak menyadari jika dirinya tengah tertawa. Menunjukkan emosinya. Tanpa sadar telah menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Naruto.

Dan Naruto yang menyadarinya hanya tersenyum simpul. Dia senang Sasuke menikmati waktunya.

"Stop! Stop, Teme! Aku sudah basah kuyup!" seru Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kita lomba renang," tantang Naruto.

"Hn. Aku tidak mau."

"Kau takut, Teme?" tanya Naruto memanasi.

"Kau akan menyesal, Dobe!"

Naruto menyeringai. "Kita lihat saja, Teme..."

Dan mereka pun menghabiskan hari itu dengan bersenang-senang, hingga tanpa sadar, matahari sudah nyaris kembali keperaduan. Langit berwarna kemerahan. Seperti disaput oleh merahnya darah, warna neraka yang kental. Ada sekelompok burung yang melintas di atas danau. Kembali kesarang mereka yang hangat dan nyaman.

"Kau gila, Dobe..." kata Sasuke terengah-engah direrumputan.

"Haha...mungkin..." jawab Naruto yang berbaring di sampingnya.

Mereka terdiam, keduanya menatap langit yang berwarna merah. Menikmati kesunyian senja yang nyaman.

"Kau senang, Teme?" tanya Naruto pelan.

Sasuke menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Ya," jawabnya.

"Kau benar-benar senang?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sasuke melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. "Haruskah kuulangi lagi?" tanyanya datar.

Naruto bangun dari pembaringannya.

"Kau bahagia hari ini, Sasuke?"

"Apa yang-" Sasuke terpaku.

Naruto tersenyum dengan amat lembut, begitu damai sehingga menular pada Sasuke. Naruto menatapnya dengan keramahan, bersahabat dan ketulusan. Hal yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan dari siapapun. Tidak dari orang tuanya, kakak atau temannya.

Sasuke mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya selama ini dari orang yang baru saja dikenalnya.

"Ya, aku bahagia," desah Sasuke, dia tidak berusaha menutupi perasaannya.

Senyum Naruto makin lebar. "Kalau begitu semua sudah selesai."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto tidak menjawab. Dia menggenggam tangan Sasuke dan menariknya berdiri. "Ikutlah denganku..."

"Kemana?" tanya Sasuke heran. Tapi dia tidak menolak ketika Naruto membawanya ke danau. Tangan Naruto hangat, membuatnya nyaman.

Naruto mengajak Sasuke masuk ke air. Air merendam kaki mereka sebatas lutut. "Kita mau apa disini, Dobe?" Naruto masih tidak menjawab. Dia mengajak Sasuke berjalan ke tengah danau, perlahan-lahan, seperti menyanyikan lagu yang begitu lembut.

"Kita akan kemana, Naruto?"

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut nama Naruto dengan benar. Langkah Naruto terhenti. Dia menoleh dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Senyum damai dan menenangkan.

"Kita akan pergi..." ujar Naruto tenang.

"Pergi..." kata-kata Sasuke menghilang, digantikan pemahaman mendadak dikepalanya. "Kau..."

"Ya, aku datang untuk menjemputmu..."

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum. Dia mengerti mereka akan pergi kemana.

"Ya, tentu saja aku akan ikut denganmu." Sekian lama Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum tulus dari lubuk hatinya.

Naruto kembali tersenyum. "Aku akan bersamamu."

Naruto kembali menarik tangan Sasuke dengan lembut. Dan Sasuke membalasnya dengan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto. Seolah tidak mau melepasnya, berharap agar Naruto mau terus bersamanya. Mereka terus berjalan. Berjalan hingga mereka tidak terlihat lagi dipermukaan air dan tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Hingga yang tersisa hanya kegelapan malam tanpa ujung.

**~_~ ****death with smile****~_~**

Aku pernah mendengar tentangnya suatu hari. Dia orang yang sama denganku. Kesepian dan berada disini lebih lama dariku, hingga akhirnya dia berjalan ke danau dan tidak pernah kembali.

Aku tidak pernah berharap untuk bertemu dengannya. Karena selama ini aku tidak percaya tentangnya.

Tapi, hari ini dia datang padaku. Mengabulkan semua keinginanku dalam sekejap. Dan aku tidak menolak ketika dia menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku ke danau. Karena memang itulah yang aku inginkan.

Aku tidak peduli kemana dia akan membawaku pergi. Entah ke Neraka, Surga atau Ketiadaan sekalipun. Aku tidak peduli.

Karena selama dia menggenggam tanganku.

Semua akan baik-baik saja...

**Akhir untuk Sebuah Awal**

AN: Entah gimana pendapat Readers. Tapi inilah keinginan Re yang paling dalam.

Dan...err...gw ngomong khusus buat lo Cash. Meski gw tau lo ngak bakal mau baca fic gw. Tapi...inilah yang sepertinya sama-sama kita inginkan. Meski keaknya lo benci banget gw jadiin Naru. Tapi satu. Tidak hanya kau yang memiliki harapan seperti itu. Tapi...aku juga mengharapkan kematian...

Gw harap jika lo baca fic gw. Lo tau apa yang tersirat dicerita gw.

Oke Readers? Udah baca'kan? Tau'kan musti ngapain?

TOLONG DI REVIEW YA! AYOLAH~ Plissssssssss~

RIVIEW!

rIVIEW!

Riview!

RIVIEW!

rIVIEW!

Riview!

RIVIEW!

rIVIEW!

RIVIEW!

Riview!

PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS~!

With Love,

**HaikuReSanovA**


End file.
